iPod Drabble Challenge 1
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: My first go at an iPod Drabble Challenge. Rated T for some adult-ish themes.


iPod Drabble Challenge No. 1

Rules: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a story based on what the song indicates

Characters: The Doctor, Jenny, River and Jack

**Crazy fool: Girl's Aloud**

Jenny stared at River. She never thought that her dad would date. She decided to talk to River about it.

"Oh, I thought you knew," said River.

"He's been looking for someone like you, but I'd never think he'd actually find you," said Jenny.

"So do you now regret travelling with him?"

"No way! I'm not a crazy fool you know."

**This is How it Goes Down – P!nk**

"Don't play stupid with me," snapped River, "No-one will ever measure up to me. For him it's always better late then never."

"You know, he will leave you when he finds out who you are," retorted Jenny

"And will he? Will this be how it goes down?"

"This fight is making me nauseas."

"I really should be more cautious and clever. So I wouldn't have to run and scream when no-one measured up to me. I'm going to talk to your Dad."

**Jump then fall – Taylor Swift**

The Doctor is leaning against the console and River talks to him.

"I like the way I can't keep my focus, I watch you talk but you don't notice."

"Bet you wouldn't be afraid to jump and fall, would you River," said the Doctor uncertainly.

"I like the way your hair falls in you face. If I had time to think it all over, I would say come closer."

"Hey, cool down River, aren't you marrying Jack?"

"Wo-oah, I'm feeling you baby. Say that you want to be with me too."

"When aliens do things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you. So jump and fall, but don't get closer!"

"I'll jump and fall into you. So every time you fight, I'll fight and every time you win, I'll win, yeah."

"Yeah, OK."

**Thanks for Today – Kate Miller-Heidke**

"Do you remember before we were even friends?"

"Funny to think this is how it ends, isn't it? All the days we spent together seemed to go for so long. Lying beneath the stars in space," reminisced the Doctor.

"I have to leave, because I couldn't change a thing and I couldn't do it all again. But thanks for today. And every other day."

"I'll remember your smile no matter how little left there is to say."

River uses her Vortex Manipulator to disappear.

**Walk of Life – Billie Piper**

The Doctor went over to Jenny.

"Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me, are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see, are you gonna walk hand in hand with me, can you be the one to set my shadow free when I get into trouble. Are you gonna be the best that you can be?" asked the Doctor now feeling slightly lonely.

"Sounds like a big task," replied Jenny.

"But I'm losing my reality, I want to learn the truth. Who is River? I need you to help me. Don't let me walk alone."

"There'll always be a space for you as long as it is temporal, you will find a place."

"Take my hand Jenny, and we will go on a walk of life, to see more than we dreamed, but you need to be more than all the best in me."

**Push you away – P!nk**

100 years later River appears in front of Jack

"I'm going to push you away so you're gone. I've always wondered why you don't call me back. I've nearly needed shrinks to tell me what I think," River yelled.

"I thought I could do it, my friends said I can't act like nothing ever happened. Every time I push you away you're gone for so long that when you come back we need to pick up the pieces," replied Jack in an irritated tone.

"You don't own me," said River, starting to cry. Jack started to go over to her.

"Just leave me alone I'm lonely," River said. Jack uses his Vortex Manipulator to leave after being pushed away by River. He ends up in the TARDIS.

**Shoebox – Kate Miller Heidke**

"You should be glad you don't have neighbours. Out in the real world, people are really mean," said Jack referring to Earth.

"Suck it up Jack!" joked Jenny.

"Just because it works for you doesn't mean it works for me," he complained back to her.

"I saw you with River, out on the town," said the Doctor quietly.

"Really, while you live in a shoebox that's bigger on the inside?" replied Jack angrily.

"So I see you've had enough," said Jenny before her Dad could respond.

"Yeah the seas were getting pretty rough," said Jack.

"If everything is less than you hoped for, you shouldn't fall in love with every single living thing you see," said the Doctor.

**Mercy – Glee Cast**

"You should go back and ask for mercy," said Jenny after some consideration.

"Why? I love her, but I gotta stay true. Should I beg on my knees?" said Jack sarcastically.

"No. I don't know what you should do, but do it well."

"True, she needs a man Jack," said the Doctor.

"She has me under a spell though," complained Jack.

"You're better than to fall for her hallucinogenic lipstick, aren't you?" asked the Doctor.

"She just wants me to show her a tiny bit of mercy so she can release me, but I don't want to give in."

**The World Has Bank Account – **Wons Phreely

"You lived through wars where they dropped bombs!" yelled Jenny.

"Guess what though," replied Jack, "I kinda enjoy being with her because the fun never stops."

"Well you gotta like her; she volunteers to save the planet," said the Doctor.

"Wow, that was a bombshell! I thought she got paid like Torchwood!"

"Just don't have sex with her."

"I don't, haven't. If I did I'd have to write her an apology."

"Go back," said Jenny, "This could be the big one."

**Groove is in the Heart – **Deee Lite

Jack appears in Torchwood where River is standing at a computer. River gets a shock when he appears.

"You sent chill down my back when you appeared," said River.

"As a long as it gave you satisfaction," smiled Jack.

"Oh yeah, satisfaction of what's to come."

"I have to tell you something; I couldn't ask for another."

River grinned at Jack the said, "And I too couldn't ask for another, mainly because groove is in the heart."

Jack looked down, "The depth of my problems, it's going to move us to a time loop."

"Where Horton who hears a Who exists?" said River cheekily.

"The Doctor was on a role with killing those aliens."

"Yeah, he's not vicious or malicious, just lovely," remarked River.

"And delicious," Jack said quietly.

"What?" yelled River.

"I mean his torso, no –," said Jack looking very sheepish.

"What?" River repeated, "I mean I know he's hot but –"

"He flows and glows with those electric eyes. He –" River cut him off, "Go back follow what's true then, I don't want to marry you any more." Jack grins and presses a few buttons on his Vortex Manipulator. He appears in the TARDIS.

"Jack! How'd it go?" asked Jenny as the TARDIS' cloister bell went off and jack advances on the Doctor. Jenny watches in horror as the Doctor is left helpless at the console.

"Hehe, come on Jack. Your being crazy man!" The Doctor said panicking, "Help!"


End file.
